


"Middle age comes to us all...."

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Sherlock makes an unwelcome realization...





	"Middle age comes to us all...."

**Author's Note:**

> Though my pseudonym may indicate otherwise, my writing is inspired by my four kids...they are the reason I write. My youngest, who is two and change is getting almost too heavy for me to carry around without damaging myself. Sigh. A sign that both of us are getting older way too quickly.

It had finally happened. Sherlock had bent down to pick Rosie up to carry her to her bath and his back disagreed. He sat down next to her and told her a story about one of his favourite cases that hadn't made it to the blog and never would, because it wasn't nearly romantic enough for John to -

"Hey - you okay?" John knelt next to him as Rosie was happily playing with the blocks that Mycroft had sent over earlier in the week.

Sherlock sighed and shook his head. "Threw my back out."

"How?" 

"I tried to pick up Rosie. It was bath time, I bent over and didn't use my legs properly -"

John tried to bite back a smile, but failed. "She is four. She can walk."

"I know."

"What can I do?"

"Help me to the bathroom? I think a hot shower will help."

John helped Sherlock to his feet slowly and wrapped his arm around his waist as Sherlock let out a rare "Damn!" and sucked in a sharp breath as they maneuvered carefully down the hallway. John leaned Sherlock against the wall and turned the taps on. "Sure you can do this on your own?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at him and began undressing, stopping as his back rebelled once again. "John," he whispered.

"Yeah, let me take Rosie down to Mrs. H, and I'll be right back. Hmmm?" He turned the taps off again and carefully placed a kiss on Sherlock's lips, as he left the room.

Sherlock nodded as he bit his lip, trying not to let the string of swear words that were on the tip of his tongue escape while Rosie was still in the flat. He heard John murmur something to Rosie, then they went down the steps; he heard John's heavy steps along with Rosie's lighter tiptoeing, she always walked on her toes these days, wanting to be taller than she was. Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed. "Baby girl, slow down, it goes by all too fast."


End file.
